Glorious Sky
by chereenigma
Summary: Immunditia-tenebris Internae. How will this one disease affect the world of an innocent 21-year-old teenager and those around her? Genres and characters to change according to story.


A/N: This is just a brief note and summary for my new fic. Yes, I know that I have too many new fics and it seems that I'm not continuing with my old fics, but school is kicking my ass pretty hard, and I have a piano examination that I'm preparing for… so to piece everything together is kinda hard. So I apologise, but there is a new fic, 'Angel and the Player' that should be posted soon, and I'll admit I hate the first chapter, its soooooo crap. Ugh. But it should get better. Because I'm introducing something in the first chapter, I can't update 'Never Let Go,' so I'll apologise for that as well.

This isn't a new chapter, more a summary on the fics I'm working on… so….

* * *

><p><span>SUMMARIES<span>

**Glorious Sky: **AU-fic. 21-year-old Jasmine San de Lenan was infected with the mysterious disease 'Immunditia-tenebris Internae', better known as 'Internal Darkness Syndrome,' when she was born. Internal Darkness Syndrome has no cure, and the rates of contacting or how to contact this disease is unknown, and to be honest _very_ little is known on the illness. IDS literally eats you from the inside, destroying your internal organs. Patients are very frail, and early death is inevitable. Most usually die within 10 years. 10 full years of unbelievable suffering. 'Morning sickness' also occurs within patients, and the infected have a very weak immune system. Jenna has been able to fight this dread killer for all of her life, but she knows there is a 99% chance that she'll die anytime, and her doctor Miariana Wistron has been repeating the fact for the past 15 years. Doctor Mia is in her early 30s and hails from the town of Imil, a city where many of the most famous doctors in Weyard were born and raised. Jenna's brother Felix, 24-years-old, is also a doctor, and passed away 6 years ago attempting to find the 'special flower' for a cure. Jenna dreams of being a professional tennis player, however with her frail body she knows it is impossible, but that doesn't stop Jenna from living her life to the fullest.

Isaac Emandel is a biologist studying the effects of IDS… how will they all meet and fight this dread infective virus together?

(Other characters are also included~!)

NOTE: 'immunditia tenebris internae' is actually Latin for 'internal darkness impurity', as the disease is a virus/infection, therefore 'impurity.' Internal is for how the disease literally 'eats' a human from the inside. 'Darkness…' is just there, as the disease is very dreaded and 'dark.' Please note that this information is from Google Translate, so accuracy is not guaranteed at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Let Go:<strong> Akemina's retelling of Isaac and Jenna and co.'s journey to save Weyard from an inevitable death with the breaking of the seal on Alchemy. From the kidnapping in Sol Sanctum, the lighting of the Lighthouses, and to the afterwards…

Current no. chapters posted: 3

Working on chapter: 4

Updating date: Will be worked on after the first chapter of 'Angel and the Player' is finished and published.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery of Tolbi Man: <strong>AU-fic. Two different people. Isaac Emandel and Jenna San de Lenan. Both pursuing a career in mysterious history… How will these two crash?

Jenna and Isaac's new boss Kraden assigns them their first job together… to discover the mysterious murder of a 2000-year-old corpse, the legendary Tolbi Man. They're on a mission to find out: who was he? What was he like? What was his status…? Why was his body preserved so well? And of course… how and why did he die? But how will all go well when there's an unwitting rivalry between Isaac and Jenna thanks to the past of Jenna's brother, Felix, and their relationships with others of the high society?

Current no. chapters posted: 1

Working on: Chapter 2

Updating date: Will be worked on after Chapter 4 of 'Never Let Go' is updated.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Eyes Only: <strong>AU-fic. Arrival of the beautiful and pure Mia is the start of hell for young Jenna. Jenna's older brother Felix is found to have mysterious ties with the 'Imilian Angel'… but how will that start the era of when Jenna San de Lenan is suddenly abandoned by all that she loves and all that loves her?

Working on: Chapter 1

Updating date: Will be worked on after 4th chapter of 'Never Let Go' is posted.

Huh… that's about it for now… but I'm also working on a sequel to 'So Long, Goodbye,' which should be up… sometime today as I'm sick at home.

Sorry for the llooooooooooongg waits on my stories!

~Akemina


End file.
